1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dynamic decoder circuit, and more particularly it pertains to such a circuit comprising complementary MOS transistor circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed various decoder circuits comprising MOS transistors of the same channel type. However, such conventional decoder circuits are disadvantageous, among others, in that there is great power loss and high speed operation can hardly be achieved.